roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmaster Scylla
I can kill you, in so many fun and painful ways."~Warmaster Scylla. Warmaster Scylla is Scylla Bradanksa in Jaredthefox92's Sonic/Warhammer crossover universe, Chaos Mobians. She is the head leader of the Chaos Mobian Cult, (currently), and she oversees all the operations of Chaos Forces on Mobius Prime.She is a Moebian convert to Chaos through Slaanesh. Due to being the literal biggest, (mostly due to her own powers she had before conversion), and for the fact that she is relatively easy to get along with other than her lack of critical thinking skills. She is the Warmaster of the cult. Main Information: ' Name: ''Warmaster' Scylla Bradanksa Species: Warp Mutated Meta-Mobian fox Age: '''33 (At least in this crossover) '''Residence: '''Eastern Northameria, (California) ''Occupation'':' Warmaster of all Chaos Mobian Cultists on Mobius '''Position: '''Mobian Warmaster '''Ethnicity:' Apotosian, Evestaldian (Mercian/English), Northamerian, Spagonian Alignment: Slaanesh Appearance: With Scylla's conversion to the forces of the Ruinous Powers via the 'Prince of Exces' she has undergone several chaotic mutations that is commonly found among the champions of Slaanesh. Her eyes have begin to glow bright pinkish with the ecstasy and allure of Slaanesh. She has grown a daemonette claw in which she can squire and rip apart her foes in agonizing delight. Upon her she bears the Mark of Slaanesh, this mark has lead her soul to be claimed by the dark prince and has made her fearless as well as swifter. Finally, she has grown a long, serpentine tongue. History: Personality: Scylla has always been a sadist, a self-centered egotist, and concerned with her own vanity. All these traits have been instrumental in her conversion to the forces of Chaos. With Slaanesh controling her, Scylla's negative flaws and aspects have increased tenfold. Now, she has no excuse not to kill anyone who dare opposes her in the most slow and painful of ways. Now, Scylla serves herself completely and the Prince of Excess guides her to even greater lengths to crave sensation and perfection. She no longer kills in the name of a despotic authoritrian government. Nay, now Scylla serves the Chaotic Forces of the Ruinous Powers to her own twisted sense of self-idoltry. Powers: As with how she was before. Scylla still posses her growth powers, along with the increased strength and durability to monstrous levels that came along with them. However, with the blessings of Slaanesh she has gain two nasty additions to her capabilities. The first is that her cowardliness problem was solved as the mark makes her endlessly seek pleasure and sensation, (even the sensation of death). The second is that the mark allows her gigantic body to move at a supernatural precision and swiftness. Thus she now moves as fast as someone normally would, even when in giant form. All she cares about is gaining sensation, pursing the goals of Chaos, and aquiring more power until she becomes unstoppable. Abilities *Her size-manipulation powers have changed little for the most part. She is able to grow or shrink at will, (mostly grow to become stronger and more durable, physically) *The Mark of Slaanesh has made her fearless.She only sees pleasure, sensation, and power now. *The Mark of Slaanesh has given her supernatural agility, which now allows her to move normally even when in her enlarged and bulky state. *She can use daemonweapons provided they fit her size. Relationships: Monica the Cat Scylla's favored sorceress and her number two commander. Monica sees eye to eye with Scylla due to both being Slaaneshis. Sanctioned Imperial Mobians She wants to eat them. Tzeentchian mobians Useful minions, if not a tad backstabby. They're great to work with when they have the same goal in mind. They also rarely cause outward insubordination. Nurglate Mobians Gross and disgusting underlings. However, they're great at doing what they do best for Scylla, being meatshields and mooks. Khornate Mobians The most difficult for her to work with in her cult. She is always having to knock them out to prove she is top boss. However, they're brave and when you give them a suicide mission they don't question you other than when will they get to the battlefield the quickest to spill blood. Slaaneshi Mobians Her brother and sisters in Slaanesh, the cooperate almost immediately to her orders. Mobians of Chaos Undivided Her normal minions, if they try to overthrow her she plans on eating them. Wargear: *Throes of Agony: A giant sized daemonsword she wields with her left hand. *Claw of Slaanesh Quotes: *''"Slaanesh shall feast on your soul!"'' *''"HA HA HA! Submit to Chaos, worms!" '' *''"I am perfection, I am a champion of Slaanesh!" '' *''"The winds of Chaos cannot be subsided!"'' *''"Souls to Slaanesh!"'' Trivia: *Warmaster Scylla's warped and twisted appearance is for the most part, in accordance with the lore of the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *Her brother may have turned into a Khornate, thus their sibling rivalry is an refernce to the arch nemesis rivarly between Khorne and Slaanesh. *Although her size and claw make her appear as a Daemon Prince(ess), she is considered still an Aspiring Champion. *It is possible that she could out strength an Astartes, at giant size. However, she doesn't take place in that universe. Category:Pure Evil Category:Crossover Characters Category:Chaos Mobians Category:Chaos Characters Category:Cultists Category:Slaanesh Alligned Characters Category:Moebians Category:Giantess Category:Giants